


Testada

by libelulacolorida



Category: Naruto
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Em qualquer luta pode surgir surpresas, Gaara e Sasuke que o diga. Existe a primeira vez para tudo.
Relationships: Gaara & Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 13





	Testada

**Author's Note:**

> Nesse universo da história Sasuke é uma mulher.

Sasuke sorriu com o canto dos lábios sua mão descansava na cintura e ela olhava com escárnio para o ruivo.  
— E então veio tentar me levar de volta para Konoha? — Perguntou com desprezo.  
Gaara estava na sua frente com os braços cruzados e a face inexpressiva.  
— Você sabe muito bem como nossa última batalha terminou, não acho que seja uma boa ideia nós lutarmos novamente. — Continuou a morena.  
Gaara sorriu e Sasuke piscou confusa e surpresa.  
— O que é isso, Uchiha? Está com medo de apanhar?  
Sasuke rangeu os dentes.  
— Em seus sonhos, fracote. — Murmurou ao mesmo tempo que desembainhava sua katana.  
Gaara colocou sua cabaça no chão e calmamente tirou a tampa.  
Sasuke avançou correndo e desferiu ataques, Gaara nem precisou se mexer a areia fazia todo o trabalho.  
Sasuke deu um mortal para trás e estudou seu inimigo buscando uma estratégia.  
Tarde demais percebeu que seus pés estavam presos ao chão por causa da areia, rosnando tentou se soltar  
— Droga, me solta!  
Gaara se aproximou a passos lentos novamente sem expressão.  
— Não sei se você percebeu, mas todas as vezes que lutamos sempre somos interrompidos. — O ruivo comentou.  
Sasuke bufou e disse:  
— Bem aqui não vai ter ninguém para te ajudar.  
Gaara sorriu e Sasuke sentiu um frio correr por sua espinha ela estava muito desconfortável com esse Gaara preferia ele sem expressão.  
Irritada a morena, rapidamente fez os sinais do chidore e se libertou da armadilha, com um salto se lançou contra Gaara, esperava que a areia a bloqueasse e a lançasse para trás, aumentando a distância entre os dois e assim podendo surgir uma abertura para a morena, mas ao invés disso Sasuke não viu nenhuma areia a impedindo e instantes depois bateu testa com testa com Gaara. O impacto foi tão grande que levou os dois ao chão a morena caindo em cima do Gaara os dois jovens gemeram de dor.  
Sasuke se sentou e colocou uma mão na testa enquanto a outra segurava o ombro de Gaara, que já estava sentado, o ruivo tinha um olhar surpreso, assim como Sasuke ele colocava uma mão contra a testa e a outra estava em um semi-abraço nas costas da vingadora, ajudando-a a se equilibrar.  
— Ugh, por que essa maldita areia não apareceu? —Perguntou Sasuke irritada.  
— Não imaginava que fosse um ataque tão direto — Murmurou ainda pasmo Gaara.  
— Pensei que ela pensasse sozinha e te defendesse de qualquer jeito. — Sasuke falou, dessa vez mais confusa que irritada.  
— É mais ou menos isso... só que acho que foi muito rápido eu esperava um ataque pelos lados, ninguém nunca ousou me dá uma testada. — Gaara disse.  
E Sasuke não aguentou, caiu na gargalhada com o tom confuso do outro.  
Gaara a observou surpreso.  
— Me pergunto porque essas coisas estranhas costumam acontecer comigo. — Sasuke disse com um sorriso.  
E foi então que a Uchiha percebeu o que estava fazendo conversando amigavelmente com o inimigo e ainda oferecendo um sorriso, mas isso não era o pior de tudo, Sasuke olhou descrente para sua mão no ombro do ruivo, sentia o braço do rapaz nas suas costas e finalmente percebeu aonde estava sentada; corando quinze tons de vermelho a moça praticamente voou do colo do outro.  
Gaara se levantou envergonhado e manteve-se ocupado tirando areia da roupa, embora não fosse necessário.  
— Na próxima vez, acabo com você. — Sasuke disse e com o rosto vermelho correu dali, Gaara corando colocou a cabaça de volta nas costas e voltou para Suna.


End file.
